Total Drama Island: Around the World
by IvoryKeys26
Summary: Chris holds a sequel to the hit reality show, Total Drama Island! This time, 16 campers will compete for one million dollars. With the challenges being held all over the world, this season is sure to be DRAMATIC! Applications are no longer open!
1. Application Form

**Total Drama Island: Around the World**

Okay, here's the deal. You shall read through this whole "chapter" carefully and THEN submit your character in a review or PM. Though, I must warn you, I prefer receiving them in reviews. Secondly, if you do not get why I'm asking you to read the whole thing its because there are rules. If you do not follow them you will not get in. Okay, now that we all understand each other, welcome to Total Drama Island: Around the World!

**Rules**

1) DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT make a camper whom is made out of a fictional character. But I do have exceptions, take Sakura Haruno from Naruto for example. You can't have her exact profile under a fake name, but you CAN use one of her unique characteristics. Like her pink hair and so forth.

2) I like various stereotypes and if you choose a very cliché label you will probably not be chosen unless your profile is VERY detailed.

3) As mentioned in rule number two, I love the details! I can guarantee that if you spend an hour or so making a unique character that will easily fit into the plot, you'd make it. But if you spend an hour making nonsense, like so-and-so has rainbow colored skin then you'd be insane to think that I will actually put you in the story.

4) Please don't steal a character from another author and say it's your own. If it's similar to another person's and you didn't intend to it would do tell the author. If another person stole my OC I would be sad and angry, so do ask yourself how you would feel if someone took your character before stealing an idea.

5) This isn't first come first serve. Because then people would go crazy to have their forms in first. This results in nonsense. So, being the good person I am, I will let everyone have a week to send in their campers.

6) Have fun and be creative!

**7) This is taking in a world expedition, so expect to have the story changing course every three days or so. (Also, a person/buddy of mine inspired me to make a TDI Starring You fic like this, so therefore I give you credit. I also would like to thank you for letting me use your brilliant idea! :))**

Now here is the form below!

**APPLICATION FORM**

Name: (First and Last)

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Appearance: (Skin, eyes, hair, body, etc)

Height:

Weight:

Clothing

Normal Attire:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia(s):

Talents:

Paired Up?:

If so, with whom/what type of person?:

Why did you sign up?:

History:

Audition Tape:

Other:

* * *

**My OC, whom will join 15 others on this adventurous journey!**

**Name: (First and Last) **Jane Wilson

**Age: **17

**Gender: **Female

**Stereotype: **The Fashionista

**Personality: **She's very honest and is never afraid to say what she's thinking. Jane would often criticize people's outfits, but would also occasionally throw in advice. She's not very self conscious and wears outfits depending on her mood. Jane is very bold and confident in herself, and is rarely ever seen backing down from a challenge.

**Appearance: (Skin, eyes, hair, body, etc) **Let's start off at the basics. Her body is very curvy, as she works occasionally to maintain her slim figure. Her height and weight, however, is very average. Now onto the main focus. She had dark red curly hair, that cascades above her shoulders. For added effect, Jane sports a black streak (highlight) in her curly red locks. Her curly red hair frames her heart shape face beautifully. Her eyes are a deep onyx, often mistaken for dark brown or black.

**Clothing**

**Normal Attire: **It changes very often so it's hard to tell. But what we do know is that she'll arrive in a tattered black spaghetti strap, below the chest area is huge red belt; the buckle being white, her pants are white with black straps hanging loosely around it, her shoes are authentic red and black flats; there is also a white ribbon to compliment the dark colors of her shoes.

**Pajamas: **Her pajamas are fairly simple, unlike her outfits. She dons a white tight fitting shirt that says, "Fashion is merely something that you put all of your feelings into," in black fabric, and black sweats.

**Swimwear: **Her bikini is a classic black bikini, the top being a halter bikini piece. Jane wears this ensemble every time she swims, but she is known to add a twist to it every so often.

**Formal: **Her hair is held up in a bun with two authentic black chopsticks, with a red dragon inscribed onto it. Jane's formal attire is a jaw dropping piece. An elegant white off the shoulder dress; a slit right above her right thigh, a black ribbon with red stripes tied around her delicate waist. Her shoes are classic black stilettos. Jane also wears red eye shadow, pink blush, and light red lipstick.

**Likes: **Fashion, making clothes, and talking

**Dislikes: **People who don't take fashion seriously, and bitches.

**Phobia(s): **Wearing anything bland, like hospital robes.

**Talents: **Making clothes

**Paired Up?: **Sure (:

**If so, with whom/what type of person?: **It doesn't really matter, she's probably gonna have a few crushes before realizing who's the perfect guy for her.

**Why did you sign up?: **To have fun of course!

**History: **When she was a kid, Jane was always engrossed in fashion. Her mother can't help, but laugh at her daughter's silliness. She'd (Jane) often find herself decorating the house, if she can't make any clothes. Ever since she was born, Jane knows fashion is…well…her destiny! If she wins, Jane will open up a store of her own.

**Audition Tape: **The camera shows a redhead. The person filming couldn't help but laugh at the redhead's current appearance. Her curly red locks was tied up in a red ribbon, faint white specks of flour resting on her head like a bird. An apron was fastened around her body tightly and what looks like icing was splattered on it. The female looks in a mirror and smirks. "You know, I'm working this chef look pretty well!" A faint cough is heard and the girl turns back to the camera. A laugh escapes the redhead's lips. "Well, let's see…I'm not good at this stuff at all…" she pauses to laugh once more. "I'm Jane Wilson and I'm auditioning mainly to have fun, but if I win I'd open up a clothes shop that of course I'd run." Jane states tapping her chin thoughtfully. "If you pick me, I can help renovate the place you let us stay in better or more worse, your choice." Jane couldn't help but laugh at her near to last statement. "I'll be waiting for your call! Bye!"

**Other: **I'm sure there's nothing else left…^^'

* * *

A/N: Also, if you can be so kind and PM me location and challenge ideas, I'll be thrilled. I'll give you guys a few days to get your application in. I'll post up what campers I have in Monday! Bye for now!

-Ivorykeys26


	2. Campers So Far

**Total Drama Island: Around the World**

Okay, I'm quite happy about the number of reviews I've been getting. But, I need more! Only a few of the applications caught my attention, the rest were…not as detailed as the rest. So please send in those applications! Here are the ones who made it so far.

**Girls: **

1) Jane Wilson "The Fashionista" by IvoryKeys26

2) Elle(L) Thompson "The Blonde" by Barbie Gone Wild

3) Kimberly Sanders "Type A" by Your1TrueLuv

4) Kyra Dayon "Insightful/Childish" by AnimeGirl 144

5) Hyacinth Ramonyas "The Bookworm Punk" by Dreamer-by-Day

7) (Blank)

8) (Blank)

**Boys:**

1) Jake Retneh "The Kid Who's Always Ignored" by scalec

2) Vinson Wills "Oddball Loser" by ThekidVince

3) Todd Balgaire "Flirty Trickster" by Dreamer-by-Day

4) (Blank)

5) (Blank)

6) (Blank)

7) (Blank)

8) (Blank)

I remember saying that I will post this list on Monday, but I couldn't seem to wait. Also, we need a female HEATHER for this story! Best one gets a spot! The F-I-N-A-L deadline is Wednesday, January 28, 2009. Any applications sent after that day will be automatically disqualified. So, next update will be on Wednesday unless I happen to get my campers before that day is here. I almost forgot to say that next time I update, I will include the camper's profiles. The reason why I didn't include them here is because, I see no point if I'll just retype it on another document. Bye for now!

-IvoryKeys26


	3. Our Lucky 16

**Total Drama Island: Around the World**

Wow! I got all my characters before the deadline! Thanks so much you guys, I appreciate your help! Okay, here I will list the winners, and then type out the forms below, so you may pick your ideal romantic interest. I must warn you that not everyone will be paired, but I guarantee I'll have at least 4 couples…Anyways, here are the lucky campers!

**Girls: **

1) Jane Wilson "The Fashionista" by IvoryKeys26

2) Elle(L) Thompson "The Blonde" by Barbie Gone Wild

3) Kimberly Sanders "Type A" by Your1TrueLuv

4) Kyra Dayon "Insightful/Childish" by AnimeGirl 144

5) Hyacinth Ramonyas "The Bookworm Punk" by Dreamer-by-Day

6) Lilly Bertoin "The Crazy Cook" by One Black Rose

7) Erin Rokin "The Popular Cheerleader" by Just Another Fanatic

8) Katrina Howard "The Artist" by IvoryKeys26

**Guys:**

1) Jake Retneh "The Kid Who's Always Ignored" by scalec

2) Vinson Wills "Oddball Loser" by ThekidVince

3) Todd Balgaire "Flirty Trickster" by Dreamer-by-Day

4) Danny Bonds "Laid Back/Super Athlete" by AnimeGirl 144

5) Austin Orrin "Surfer Dude" by Your1TrueLuv

6) Nick Baxter "Insane" by ThekidVince

7) Doug Loss "The Bad Comedian" by Just Another Fanatic

8) Paul Alenko "The Sociopathic Manipulator" by HolyGrail2007

* * *

**Camper Bio's: **

**1) **Name: (First and Last) Jane Wilson

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Fashionista

Personality: She's very honest and is never afraid to say what she's thinking. Jane would often criticize people's outfits, but would also occasionally throw in advice. She's not very self conscious and wears outfits depending on her mood. Jane is very bold and confident in herself, and is rarely ever seen backing down from a challenge.

Appearance: (Skin, eyes, hair, body, etc) Let's start off at the basics. Her body is very curvy, as she works occasionally to maintain her slim figure. Her height and weight, however, is very average. Now onto the main focus. She had dark red curly hair, that cascades above her shoulders. For added effect, Jane sports a black streak (highlight) in her curly red locks. Her curly red hair frames her heart shape face beautifully. Her eyes are a deep onyx, often mistaken for dark brown or black.

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 148 lbs

Clothing

Normal Attire: It changes very often so it's hard to tell. But what we do know is that she'll arrive in a tattered black spaghetti strap, below the chest area is huge red belt; the buckle being white, her pants are white with black straps hanging loosely around it, her shoes are authentic red and black flats; there is also a white ribbon to compliment the dark colors of her shoes.

Pajamas: Her pajamas are fairly simple, unlike her outfits. She dons a white tight fitting shirt that says, "Fashion is merely something that you put all of your feelings into," in black fabric, and black sweats.

Swimwear: Her bikini is a classic black bikini, the top being a halter bikini piece. Jane wears this ensemble every time she swims, but she is known to add a twist to it every so often.

Formal: Her hair is held up in a bun with two authentic black chopsticks, with a red dragon inscribed onto it. Jane's formal attire is a jaw dropping piece. An elegant white off the shoulder dress; a slit right above her right thigh, a black ribbon with red stripes tied around her delicate waist. Her shoes are classic black stilettos. Jane also wears red eye shadow, pink blush, and light red lipstick.

Likes: Fashion, making clothes, and talking

Dislikes: People who don't take fashion seriously, and bitches.

Phobia(s): Wearing anything bland, like hospital robes.

Talents: Making clothes

Paired Up?: Sure (:

If so, with whom/what type of person?: It doesn't really matter, she's probably gonna have a few crushes before realizing who's the perfect guy for her.

Why did you sign up?: To have fun of course!

History: When she was a kid, Jane was always engrossed in fashion. Her mother can't help, but laugh at her daughter's silliness. She'd (Jane) often find herself decorating the house, if she can't make any clothes. Ever since she was born, Jane knows fashion is…well…her destiny! If she wins, Jane will open up a store of her own.

Audition Tape: The camera shows a redhead. The person filming couldn't help but laugh at the redhead's current appearance. Her curly red locks was tied up in a red ribbon, faint white specks of flour resting on her head like a bird. An apron was fastened around her body tightly and what looks like icing was splattered on it. The female looks in a mirror and smirks. "You know, I'm working this chef look pretty well!" A faint cough is heard and the girl turns back to the camera. A laugh escapes the redhead's lips. "Well, let's see…I'm not good at this stuff at all…" she pauses to laugh once more. "I'm Jane Wilson and I'm auditioning mainly to have fun, but if I win I'd open up a clothes shop that of course I'd run." Jane states tapping her chin thoughtfully. "If you pick me, I can help renovate the place you let us stay in better or more worse, your choice." Jane couldn't help but laugh at her near to last statement. "I'll be waiting for your call! Bye!"

Other: She speaks in a heavy Australian accent.

**2) **Name: Elle(L) Thompson

Age: 16

Gender: F

Stereotype: The Blonde

Personality: Elle has a very bubbly personality and loves to hangout, but she isn't the brightest sharpe (those little markers) in the box. She is very ecentric and easily fits in, although sometimes her blond-ness annoys people a bit.

Appearance: (Skin, eyes, hair, body, etc) Skin: fairly tanned, eyes: sky blue, hair: blonde(of course) with pink highlights (she usually wears it drapped over her left shoulder with a bang covering some of her right eye)

Height: 5'4.

Weight: 119 lbs.

Clothing

Normal Attire: A pink spaghetti strap tank top with 'born to be wild' on the front, a pair of white short shorts, and a pair of pink high heel wedges.

Pajamas: A black and pink jeresy, and a pair of matching shorts.

Swimwear: A pink plaid bikini set.

Formal: White spaghetti strap glittery ball gown with a split that comes up her right leg.

Likes: Parties, hanging out, shopping.

Dislikes: Math, homework, anything school related, Hawks.

Phobia(s): Hawks (she hates large birds, she's afraid that they might one day carry her away)

Talents: She is a very good singer.

Paired Up?: Up to you

If so, with whom/what type of person?: The sweet guy who won't judge her and loves for her inner bueaty and not just the outside.

Why did you sign up?: She really wants to prove that shes more than just a dumb blond, and can win this thing.

History: Elle lives in Daytona Beach, FL. She currently lives with her mother, her twin sister Belle, and her older brother Jesse. She has many friends at home but only two really close friends who she calls her 'sisters'.

Audition Tape: (Elle stands in her room while her sister Belle holds the camera, she's standing the wrong way) Elle: Belle, where are you? Belle: Wrong way sis (Elle turns around and smiles) Elle: Oh! Hi I'm Elle and I wanna be on TDI because I know that if I try my hardest and push myself, I can do anything. (Jesse pokes his head in the door) Jesse: Oh please, your still baffled about if the light goes off when you close the fridge! (Elle frowns to him) Elle: Would you get outta here you irelevent deliquent, your presence his highly un-needed, buh-bye! (Jesses looks around confused) Jesse: Uh... whatevr. (Elle turns back to the camera and smile) Elle: Vote for Elle. Belle: Sweetie, this isn't an election. Elle: Well then... pick Elle bye! (camera shuts off)

Other: When Elle gets anrgy or aggrivated she suddenly has the random burst of brains and begins to say actual smart things which usually confuses everyone seeing as how she's the blond.

**3) **Name: (First and Last) Kimberly Sanders (go ahead and change her last name if you need to but consult me first if you need to change her first name)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Type A (Definition: of or pertaining to a pattern of behavior characterized by competitiveness, a sense of urgency, impatience, perfectionism, and assertiveness)

Personality: The nicest person in the world until the going gets tough...then she becomes frustrated and bossy; she means no harm by it, she just has a very take-action-now-attitude when things go wrong. She disapproves of dishonesty and winning by unfair means or advantages, but as long as things are honest and fair, she'll play with unbreakable competitiveness and iron will power. She always follows the rules and what's expected of her which makes adults think she's great, but causes fellow teens to think of her as uptight. She takes it upon herself to protect others from harm be it physical or emotional.

Appearance: (Skin, eyes, hair, body, etc) She has caucasian(white) skin, and an average body form(basically the same as most of the girls on TDI). She stands at 5 feet and 6 inches tall. She has scarlet hair that reaches her waist in length(sometimes she curls it, other times she just leaves it down straight) her bangs are about an inch past her chin in length so she often keeps them tucked behind her ears

Clothing

Normal Attire: white button up shirt(sleeves are elbow length) under a green vest; denim skirt that is mid thigh in length; gray tights; gold flats

Pajamas: red pj bottoms decorated with thin white stripes and a white tank top

Swimwear: navy blue tankini (hair is tied in a ponytail when wearing this)

Formal: a pink strapless dress(skirt is ruffled); necklace and earrings that look like they're made of diamonds(they're fake of course); silver high heeled sandals; long white gloves; hair is curled and her bangs are pulled back in silver bobby pins on either side of her head

Likes: reading, writing stories, succeeding, animals, astrology, listening to music

Dislikes: mustard, when people slow her down or hold her back, having her weaknesses discovered, cliché or sappy romance, people who are mean

Phobia(s): Heights(though she wouldn't admit it)

Talents: Excellent at virtually any school subject; she also has sharp eyes and is good at finding things that are hidden or lost(no logical explanation for it really...); she can also sew, but I doubt that would serve any purpose to the story.

Weaknesses: TERRIBLE at anything labeled as a sport or any other athletic activity(though unlike Noah, she'll actually try to help her team out...if and when she fails to impress them, then she'd come up with plans and strategies to help them). Can also be stubborn to a fault.

Paired Up?: If you can find someone, then please go for it. She'd be kind of shy around a love interest, but try to hide it by acting disinterested or even creasing them.

If so, with whom/what type of person?: A guy who is NOT too much like her. Where's the fun in dating a male version of yourself? (desired age range is 16-20, no younger or older please)

Why did you sign up?: Explained in audition tape

History: When she was a kid, Kimberly was always eager to learn about virtually anything(it is said on average a 4-year-old asks 363 questions a day...Kimberly easily broke that record every day). Kimberly was often engrossed in some book, usually about outer space, dinosaurs, birds, or rocks(just a few of her favorite topics). She would even try to explore the outer world with binoculars, a magnifying glass, and/or a pad of paper for notes. She also tried to perform science experiments of her own. When she was 9, however, her mom died of Cancer and Kimberly had to grow up quickly from that point. After school she'd have to take care of her younger brother, keep the house in order, learn to cook meals, and keep up on her school work while her dad tried to earn the income.

Audition Tape: Kimberly is shown standing in her room. Behind her the wall is decorated with awards of her achievements and a cat is asleep on her purple bedspread. "Hello, I'm Kimberly Sanders. My senior year of high school is about to come to an end and since pre-school I have maintained straight-A's (behind her a young boy w/brown hair and green eyes peeks into the camera range). I've also been president of the student government since my Sophomore year. (the boy in the back walks out into full body view) Let this be evidence that if you pick me to be on Total Drama Island, I will take my position as one of (the boy pulls a dirty sock puppet w/googly eyes and bloody fangs drawn onto it as a mouth out from behind his back and begins to make it's mouth open and close in mockery, as Kimberly speaks) your representatives seriously and get you high ratings. If I win the prize money, I will use half of it (boy pulls a plastic Barbie leg out of his pocket) to feed starving people in Africa(boy has puppet chomp on the leg as she says this) and I will use the other half to pay for college(boy accidentally drops leg) so I can someday(boy looks over at cat on bed) work for NASA."(boy grabs cat, awakening her from her slumber and moves her through the air in flying motion, dun-dun-duning the Star Wars theme)  
Kimberly hears him and turns around. "Spencer!" the boy then blows a raspberry and runs out of camera view with the cat still in his hands. Kimberly sighs in frustration and turns back to face the camera. "Dad, delete it and start over." "No." a man's voice says, off screen. "Why?" Kimberly asks in irritation. "We've been through this ten times already." her father says. "But Dad, I can't submit THIS to Total Drama Island, they'll never accept it!" she starts walking over to the camera, but trips. Kimberly quickly gets back on her feet, her face pink in embarrassment. "Give me the camera!" but her dad takes a step back. "Dad, come o-" but the camera is then turned off.

Other: Random facts I should mention because other people have somehow gotten confused about them in the past.

1. Kimberly does not have a perm, never did, and never will. She doesn't have anything against people with perms, she herself just doesn't want one.

2. Kimberly is not racist. She doesn't care where someone is from or what color their skin is. You could be from Atlantis and have green skin and she wouldn't think any less of you because of it.

3. Kimberly lives in a house that has a basement, 1st floor, and 2nd floor. She's not a spoiled little daddy's girl, living fat in a mansion on Beverly Hills. Her dad doesn't get payed much so she's had to earn her own money to get most things of the things she wants.

4. Kimberly is not a clutz. Despite her audition tape she does not trip, fall, or bump into anything anymore or less than the average person.

5. She is not a show off. This means no doing a twirl while she jumps off the boat upon arriving on the island.(assuming she makes it)

6. Kimberly does not think she's 'too good' or 'too proper' to help out in the challenges. If anything she'll sometimes try to do more than her share to speed things up or if it seems someone needs help.

7. Do you walk around with your nose up in the air? Neither does she.

8. She's not a cowgirl, she will rarely, if ever, say "y'all"

**4) **Name: Kyra Dayon

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Insightful/Childish

Personality: Kyra is childish, friendly, outgoing, and naive. She acts like a child because she's already viewed the world, and destructirized it. Not wanting to live in this world, she made her own, which is why she acts like a child. She is also insightful, and notices little details. Because of this, she has photographic memory (I wish I had thta in real life, tests would be so easy!). She is loyal, respectful, and honest.

Appearance: Kyra is causican (sp?), so she's white (or pink); she has sparkeling baby blue eyes; dark brown hair in a high ponytail with the hair going to her waist and curling upwards; she has a slim body with some curves

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 123 lbs

Clothing

Normal Attire: black spagetti strap shirt under a pink long sleeve shirt, sparkeling white pants, and black shoes with two white lines on the side of the shoes.

Pajamas: silky black top and bottoms outlined in pink.

Swimwear: a pink top with a white swimsuit skirt.

Formal: a dress with the top being black with the sleeves puffed at the shoulders and the bottom part of the dress pink. Around her waist line is a pink bow (the bow on the back of her dress).

Likes: playing, reading, singing, writing in her diary about her days adventures, apple juice

Dislikes: dark places, squids, and orange juice

Phobia(s): Squids (that's a phobia?) and really dark spaces (REALLY DARK!)

Talents: She can sing, and is very good at reading one's emotions

Paired Up?: Sure

If so, with whom/what type of person?: Someone nice

Why did you sign up?: To travel the world! It's one of her dreams!

History: Kyra grew up in a normal family, but has a history of heart problems. It mostly happens when she's running. If she's running under pressure, she'll breath heavily, and her heart will give her a heart attack. She's never had that problem except once.

Audition Tape: The childish girl is seen with her Optimus doll, infront of what looks like a world map. On her head is Indiana Jones' famous hat. "Hi there!! I'd like to go around the world because, well, I'd like to join the world. It'll be so much fun!! Please pick me, PLEASE!!

Other: She is a fan of Transformers and Optimus Prime, and carries around a Transformer: Armada Optimus Prime stuff doll she sewed together. She also has an Ipod with some of her favorite albums: "Disney Princess Lullaby Album" and songs like "A Lullaby for a Stormy Night" and the english dub of "Quiet Night".

**5) **Name: Hyacinth Ramonyas

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Bookworm Punk

Personality:Hyacinth is tough and is not afraid to get down and dirty. At first surrounded by new people, she's cold, sarcastic, anti-social, quiet, and tends to let her semi-violent temper get the best of her. Albeit, she works on calming herself down to avoid hurting the people around her by doing Tai Chi, reading, or drinking Green Tea. But later getting to know people better, she's very motherly, compassionate, and protective of her friends and she's not ashamed to show her soft side...well not at first. She's very compassionate and motherly as she gets use to people and is very protective of them. She's very loyal to her friends and refuses to do anything that might change otherwise. She loves reading and is immediately sucked into any book that she gets her hands on but she's not so obsessed to the point where she can't put it down. She's very smart and can be a bit critical.

Appearance: She has a curvy yet lean body type with a heart shaped face, a tan skin tone, large icy blue eyes, long legs, skinny wrists and ankles. She has short pixie hair that is dyed two different colors of purple and black (in stripes just like Gwen's hair.)She has scars on her back and the back of her legs and when asked about it, she gets really defensive and cold. She has three piercings in each ear as well as an eyebrow piercing in her right eyebrow.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 118

Clothing

Normal Attire: She wears a thin strapped tank top that sticks to her like glue and shows a bit of her midriff, a black skinny jacket that is left unzipped, a pair of skinny jeans, and black sneakers with white lacing and outlines. She also wears a black choker with an apple hanging off of it but she also wears an eyebrow piercing, ear piercings (3 in each ear), a black wristband, and a gold chain hanging loosely off of her neck with a expensive looking wedding ring around it. She also wears a charm anklet and keeps collecting charms for it.

Pajamas: She wears a blank, thin strapped dark purple tank top that sticks to her like glue and she wears purple, black, and white plaid Joe Boxer short-shorts.

Swimwear: She has a camouflage halter top with tan Capri's. When she does go swimming she puts on a camouflage army styled hat (just like the cap)

Formal: (It's hard to describe-here's the pic.)

Likes: Listening to her iPod (but she's not possessive about it like Eva.),reading, drawing, writing, gazing at the stars or moon, taking walks, swimming, surfing, rock climbing, quiet, meditation, tai chi, tea, photography, boxing.

Dislikes: The color pink and yellow,anyone touching her stuff especially her mother's wedding ring, drama queens/snobs, prats or pricks who thinks they're better than everybody else, anyone picking on her friends, anyone interrupting her tai chi and meditation.

Phobia(s): Claustrophobia

Talents: Drawing, Fire twirling, Photography, singing and dancing.

Paired Up?: Yes please

If so, with whom/what type of person?: Someone who's the complete opposite of her, maybe someone shy. She's very observant so she'd probably flirt with said person to see their reaction.

Why did you sign up?: She thought it would be a great way to escape her step-family.

History:She is of Hawaiian/Spanish decent. She has lived on the island of Hilo,Hawaii with her large extremely muscular professional soccer player and boxer father with her strange yet well loved mother. She was actually an outgoing child until her mother died, she became tough, quiet, sarcastic, and cold. Her father then moved her back to Spain where he remarried his high-school sweetheart, Caridad Otega. She gained a new step-mother as well as a new step-sister, Emelina.

Audition Tape: The camera focuses on a teenage girl with short purple hair looking into the camera with a grumpy look on her face, "Hi my name is Hyacinth and-ugh Emelina this is stupid. Turn the camera off." She turned her head to the side. "Your right, they probably wouldn't choose you anyway." A snobby voice replied. Hyacinth's head snapped back to the camera which was still playing, "What was that, sis?" "Oh please, Hya why would they? I mean your a cold, arrogant, sarcastic-AH!" The camera drops and sneakers are seen chasing a pair of pink expensive looking high-heels. "Come back here right now!" The camera screen goes fuzzy.

**6) **Name: (First and Last) Lilly Bertoin

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Crazy Cook

Personality: She's bubbly, but not a "dumbe blonde". She excells in home ec classes and science (cause cooking's al about that stuff). she loves chick flicks and people.

Appearance: (Skin, eyes, hair, body, etc): She has champaign blonde hair that's 2 inches below her shoulder, bluu eyes, and white skin. She has Cup B breasts, and not a large butt, just "nice".

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115 pds.

Clothing

Normal Attire: khaki short shorts with a thin, pale yellow elbow length shirt and a bright blue spaghetti strap shirt over it (has blueberries on it) and brown sandals

Pajamas: a cup-cake patterned spaghetti strap (with no built in bra) and white panties

Swimwear: A strawberri patterned bikini with green bows

Formal: A knee-length, strapless pink dress with a bit of poof at the waist and sparkles, silver heals, and dangling star earings

Likes: being with friends, reading (actual literature and cookbooks), cooking, singing, and food

Dislikes: people who put other people down, womanizers

Phobia(s): Strangely enough, a stove on fire

Talents: cooking and a bit of singing (not great, but it's good enough)

Paired Up?: Sure

If so, with whom/what type of person?: You can chose who's best!

Why did you sign up?: She wants to win the money to support her and her mom and get a TON of new recipies

History: Lilly lives with her single mom. Her mom works late hours, and usually comes home too tired to cook. That's how she picked up the art. She also teaches at a "Young Chef's Academy" for little chefs.

Audition Tape: A camera focuses on a girl in a kitchen, wearing a pink frilly apron and holding a big metal spoon. She's cooking over the pot, and looks up. "Hi, ya'll!! My name's Lilly, and-" A large explosion with colorful smoke came out of the pot, "...I think...this needs...more salt..." Camera cuts off.

Other: Talks in a Texan accent, has TONS of cookbooks wherever she goes and a big journal to write down new recipes. All of her clothes has something that'srelated to or reminds her of food.

**7) **Name: Erin Rokin

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Popular Cheerleader **

Personality: She feels she rules. She expects others to bow to her every whim, and they usually do, not only because she is beautiful and popular, but because she knows everyone's dirty secrets. She tells others what to do, how to do it, and expects it to be done when she wants it done. Give her one reason not to like her, and she will shoot you down and stomp on you with her stiletto heels with an evil smile on perfect pink lips. She first gets the guys to like her (mostly using sex appeal) and then gets one or two close females to stand by her as she bosses others around.

Appearance: (Skin, eyes, hair, body, etc) She's 5'7", about 130 pounds, and it's mostly muscle, because she has perfectly flat abs, perfect perky breasts, a tiny waist, and a nicely toned loser body. She has full auburn hair that falls to her mid back with a slight wave. that shines with a red gleam in bright sun, and light blue eyes that she uses to get boys to fall in love with her. She has a long graceful neck high cheeks, thin curved eyebrows, and a ski jump nose (that's a perfect nose). Her skin is tanned and bronzed from the sun and her countless beauty products.

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 130 lbs (but that doesn't make her fat. My BFF is 5'6" and 130, but she is a stick, thinner than me, even though she weighs 25 lbs more. Remember, muscle weighs more than fat.)

Clothing

Normal Attire: Brown leather Roman sandals up to her mid-calf with a slight wedge heel, s tiny blue miniskirt, a cropped brown tube top and a white sheer short sleeve cover up that is left unbottoned. Her toes are painted bright red and her fingernails are pink and blue tipped

Pajamas: Her blue bikini undies and a white cami

Swimwear: a white bikini and she wears red flip-flops

Formal: a red tube dress that hugs her tightly and barely covers her butt. Also stiletto black heels with peep toes

Likes: Dancing, boys, being in charge, parties, drinking, making out with guys, breaking hearts, romance stories (but she doesn't tell anyone this because she feels it's a weakness), chocolate, Luna protein bars, exercise and staying in shape, music

Dislikes: dull days, anything classified as 'gross' (bugs, rodents, etc.), boring music, girls that guys are more attracted to.

Phobia(s): being attacked by an axe-wielding psycho, too many horror movies and a young impressionable child

Talents: gymnastics, cheer-leading, dancing in a way (with or without a pole) that can turn even gay guys on, looking into someone's eyes and tell if they are lying or not, looking into someone's eyes and lying straight to their face without anyone realizing she's lying. If she's hooked up to a lie-detector, it would fail picking up any lies.

Paired Up?: Yes

If so, with whom/what type of person?: The hardest guy on the island that is also good-looking, only to then go and break his heart.

Why did you sign up?: She could, and she wants the money for next season's wardrobe

History: When she was little, she was an only child and me a girl named Caroline, who was from a long line of prom queens. They immediately became best friends, and Caroline's older sisters treated her like their little sister. When Caroline was hit by a car just after seventh grade, Erin vowed to live out Caroline's dreams, become prom queen, and all that. However, when Erin hooked up with the most popular boy over summer, she lost her virginity after only a few weeks, and grew bitter. She became really bossy and jaded, but because she was in the right crowd of people, she didn't lose her friends, she sort of became their queen. Samantha and Holly always support her and are basically her enforcers. Her word is law, and she gets whatever she wants. Most people think she's really rich, she's not, but she gets so many presents from people, that she dresses like she can afford anything.

Audition Tape: A tape turns on and a group of cheerleaders are in the stands of a stadium chatting and laughing. Erin sits at the top. She looks at a beautiful blonde and says, "I'm thirsty."  
"I'll get you a water."  
"That has no caffeine," Erin says.  
"Pepsi?"  
"That will stain my teeth."  
"Um..."  
"If I die of this thirst, you will be an outcast even if you move to China."  
The girl stands up and runs off.  
"Hey, Erin, got anything to say for TDI: Around the World?" a voice behind the camera calls.  
"Do it for me, Ralph."  
The camera zooms in on Erin's perfect face. "That is Erin Rokin, the most beautiful girl in the world. She was voted Homecoming court for our grade twice so far, has attended five proms, even though we're only sophomores, and runs this school. She has every guy drooling after, and every girls envies her. You want her for your show, because she will cause more drama than twenty-two Heathers could have."

Other: When people bring up Caroline, she gets really emotional, and then very jaded toward that person and will destroy his or her life.

**8) **Name: (First and Last) Katrina Howard

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Artist

Personality: You can say she's the shy one is this group. Katrina keeps to herself most of the time, and may often stutter when she talks out of insecurity. She has low self-esteem and doesn't believe in herself that much. Katrina often blushes when she's around the guy she likes and if (insert name here) got close enough, she might…faint.

Appearance: (Skin, eyes, hair, body, etc) Katrina has a round shape face, with her spiky auburn hair which is cut in what is called a "pixie cut" , framing it perfectly. (Think Alice from Twilight) She also has wide innocent light blue eyes, that sparkle in the light. Her skin is rather pale, maybe even paler than Gwen herself. She's very frail, causing to be viewed rather vulnerable.

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 138 lbs

Clothing

Normal Attire: She'll arrive in a slightly loose red spaghetti strap, white short-shorts, red high tops, and a blinding white apron that is tied tightly around her body, over her clothes; paint splattered on it.

Pajamas: For pajamas, Katrina wears a snug white cashmere sweater, red shorts, and red & white leg warmers.

Swimwear: As for swimwear, she sports a white bikini, which is purposely splattered in paint, unlike her apron.

Formal: Ah…a formal outfit. For that, Katrina dons a stunning light blue halter dress to match her eyes; a slit on both sides of her thighs, vintage black heels, and a bracelet with several silver charms that has to do with art. She also wears smoky grey eye shadow, and dark pink lipstick.

Likes: Art, drawing, painting, and reading

Dislikes: People who are mean, stuttering, blushing, fainting, and jerks

Phobia(s): Heights

Talents: Anything art related

Paired Up?: Sure ^.^

If so, with whom/what type of person?: A guy who can get her to open up more, be more confident in herself.

Why did you sign up?: To prove she can overcome her shyness and win.

History: As a proud young Italian, life was pretty normal for Katrina. She had great parents and well…you can say her life was simply perfect. That was until her mom died when she was merely 12. During those four years, Katrina's dad found a very beautiful blonde wife to replace Karen (Katrina's mother). But…of course Alyssa, the beautiful blonde, had a flaw in her personality. Katrina soon found out Alyssa was very villain like and abusive. So because of that, she'd grown to have low self-esteem.

Audition Tape: A frail, redhead is shown painting on a canvas. Only when she turned to grab a brush, did she notice the camera. Her face turned red, matching her fiery locks. "P-Please t-turn it o-off!" the girl pleaded, turning a deeper shade of red. A loud, booming laugh is heard and the camera shakes. "You have to do your TDI audition or I won't leave!" The female shifts uncomfortably and lifts her head to look at the camera. Her face, however, was still quite red. "I-I'm Katrina H-Howard, and I'm audition f-for T-TDI…in hopes o-off o-overcoming m-my shyness," she pauses and does the impossible, blushes…again, "If I-I win, h-however, I will-" Her sentence was cut off with a high pitched voice, "KATRINA IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE, YOU'LL GET ANOTHER BEATING YOU USELESS PIECE OF BONES!" "C-Coming mother!" Katrina said shakily. "P-Please p-pick m-me." she added in a whisper before running off.

Other: As shown in the audition tape, Katrina also auditioned to get away from her "mom".

**9) **Name: Jake Retneh

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The kid who's always ignored

Personality: Quietest person you'll ever meet. He only speaks when talked to (which is practically never). He prefers to observe and figure out who a person is, what they can do, if he can perfect something, the list goes on. He's good at reading people and situation, so good he's practically psychic. But, he won't back from a challenge, whatever it may be.

Appearance: Pale skin, but it's slightly tanned from him being outside a lot. His eye's are a washout blue, and his hair is long enough to put in a ponytail but usually just lets it go down his back; in measurements, probably about two inches longer then shoulder length. He's tall and has a thin, lean body that you can see his ribs if he took his shirt off.

Height: 6 foot 6 inches

Weight: 120 pounds

Clothing

Normal Attire: Comically enough, he looks a lot like Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo. Wears a loose, forest green T-shirt and brown cargo pants. And his shoes are, you guessed it, black tennis shoes.

Pajamas: A white t-shirt with white sweat pants, but they are different shades of white. The pants are creamer, the shirt is stereotype white.

Swimwear: Plain, black swim trunks, with a white stripe on each leg.

Formal: A light blue suit that matches his cummerbund. Never, ever, ever wears a tie, or hat. Instead, he wears a white rose on his shirt.

Likes: The arts such as poetry and music, mystery books, and being alone, classical things.

Dislikes: People who are loudmouthed and have no respect for the arts, and posers.

Phobia(s): Razors, like the kind that cut hair. When he was five, he was getting his first haircut at a salon. Scary enough as it usually is, the barber (who was named Mandy) had gotten drunk the night before and was still a little woozy. Her hand slipped with the razor, and Jake ended up in the emergency room getting stitches and a lot of blood was cleaned away.

Talents: Besides being an amazing observer and piecing things together, he reads insanely fast and can flip over backwards for an excessive amount of time.

Paired Up?: Sure. The kid needs somebody.

If so, with whom/what type of person?: Someone who truly likes him for who he is, and won't let him feel like he's always alone. She also has to have good taste in the arts, and doesn't go completely insane over clothes; however he could live without the last one.

Why did you sign up?: Why did Jake sign up, you mean? Because he thought, maybe, just maybe, he could get a shot at the spotlight. Plus, the money would really help his family, as taking care of six kids can be a handful.

History: Jake never, ever has had any attention directed towards him, not even his parents. Jake has five brothers and sisters, him being the oldest, and his parents are either always working or taking care of his siblings. When Jake was little, his parents were excited and gave him some attention, of course, but they were addicted to cigarettes at the time. They wanted to give it up so badly, they gave Jake at age one to his grandparents while they fought the temptation.

By the time Jake got back home from a 6-year life with Gram and Granddad, his mother was expecting twins. Again, Jakes parents were too focused on this fact to pay attention to Jake.

He didn't have to change schools after moving back to his parents, because the family lived in the same district. Anyways, at school he was always pushed down and criticized by the teachers because he was silent for most of the time and didn't interact with other kids. When he was ten and his twin sisters and newborn baby brother, he wasn't even bullied even more; he was completely ignored. No one made friends with him, he didn't try, because he just didn't know how. He watched the people go by him when people were picked for partners, and somehow he always ended up alone. Jake at one point even thought about suicide. His dad kept a gun in the top drawer of his dresser, and it would be simple enough to swipe it; but just as he put the barrel to his head, he heard violin music coming through his window. The song was so sweet and pure that all thoughts of suicide vanished from his head, and Jake vowed to let himself be known by the world.

But the ignoring of him continued for 6 more years, but he learned to watch and observe what people were doing and how they did it. He found patterns in data that would seem meaningless to others. He was practically a Sherlock Holmes, but of course, he was the only one who saw it that way.

Audition Tape: The video camera turns on, revealing Jakes face that was backing away from the lens and then sitting on his bed, which has a black comforter and behind him is a window with its red curtains drawn. It's apparent he just turned on the camera manually. He looks into the screen with longing eyes and says slowly but strongly, "I'm Jake Retnuh, and I want to be on the new season of Total Drama Island. I watched last season and really liked it, especially the crazy challenges you came up with, Chris. I think I should be on the show because I'm fair, honest, and won't back down from any challenge you throw at me. I may not look like much"-here he mumbles something under his breath-"But I know that I'm a person who can and will succeed at anything."

He takes a deep breath, and averts his eyes to the floor, then looks into the camera again after a couple of seconds. Jake says, "Pick me…please." Then he puts his hand to the lens to turn it off.

Other: He mumbled in his audition tape, "No doubt there". But other then that, really nothing.

**10) **Name: Vinson Wills

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Oddball Loser, something to which he wishes to change.

DOB: 6/2/93

Ethnicity: African-Canadian

Personality: Vinson is a lad who wishes to speak only when spoken to. The reason is, he has never really had friends. So when he speaks, he often slinks away because when he speaks, it's very clear he never talks to anyone. He likes to observe people from far distance without speaking. He is respect to women and men alike. And is very overall gentle, which is something like DJ, however unlike DJ, he will turn on th aggressive button if and when needed, like on the football field. Other than that, he has yet to discover who he really is yet.

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 220

Body Type: Muscular (When he is not at home or on the football field, he is in the gym.)

Skin Color: Milk chocolate brown.

Hair: Even faded black. Nearly cut all the way down.

Eyes: Dark Brown

Clothing

Normal Attire: He wears a blue T-shirt with with a Steel colored Dragon wrapped around a skull of the same color with flames coming out of it's eyes. He wears long blue jean shorts about as long as Duncan's are. He has a thin pair of glasses as all in his family are near sighted. He was lucky to have the best eyes without glasses thus them being fairly thin. His shoes are solid black running shoes, or he has solid blue basketball shoes, slightly dirty which he feels gives him luck. Why, because it was these type of shoes that he had his first slam dunk in, also the hottest girl in school asked him out. Even if it was a day, it was a good day.

Swimsuit: Solid black trunks He also has some Blue large goggles he can weat with his glasses to see underwater with.

Pajamas: He just wears some Black boxers. If it gets sort of cool for some nights he will wear a white t-shirt. If it means going outside and there is no rush, he will wear his jean shorts before heading outside, he'd rather be seen more clothed as possible.

Formal: Sadly, Vinson's family is poor and can only afford to clothed one child in clothing such as this and Vinson nominated himself not to be the one that gets them. So he has nothing of the sort to even wear. To any family affair, Vinson just has to wear his best public school clothes.

Likes: He like sports, basketball, football. And he is really good at both of them. On of the top running backs in the country. He likes to running as it has made him an athletic beast. Video games and he enjoys a little light reading, real books and manga alike.

Dislikes: Really loud people. and people who seem too nice. It's just plain creep. He may not say much, so you can never tell if he is happy or not, but he at least can feel angry sometimes. Basically Katie and Sadie types... Roller coasters, being in big crowds of people. So the amusement park and the mall are out for this guy.

Phobia(s): People to a degree. He use to hate all people not his family. But this stems from other issues which I will mention all in other. the only other thing is roller coasters. He keeps having a dream as to where he gets to the middle of a loop and falls off when it breaks. He will never even ride a little kiddie coaster. That's how serious it is.

Talents: Well he is one of the best running backs in the country. He can run a 4.3 in the 40 yard dash (Thats scary fast for a 15 year old.) He could slam dunk at th age of 12. Has mastered all types of dancing you could just about think of. He has even boxed. So he is an above average fighter. He loves video games and any person he will school that hardly or never plays, but he is only average at it in the big picture of that. One other strange thing about Vinson is, he has awesome memory. Have him read something once, he will remember word for word. Overall, his intellect is just above average. All the reading needs to count for something.

Paired Up?: I could care less... I never care. This part of the story never mattered to me. Do as you see fit

If so, what type of person?: Is there was a girl for Vinson, it would need to be someone I guess who could handdle a guy like him, or realize Vinson what Vinson really is. I leaving the discovery to you. I'll let you go crazy.

Why TDI (CWR)?: Well, Vinson has never had a good summer. As a younger kid, his was overweight and picked on for it a lot. He has always wanted to meet Heather and DJ. DJ, because he shows big guys can be gentle to. And Heather, as many people hate her, he feels somewhere, she's just a girl that's hurting like he was. He could feel the overweight as a kid story in her even though he doesn't know it.

Audition Tape: Vinson is standing in his room but throughout the whole tape Vinson doesn't speak. Rather than speaking himself, he has large poster cards to do the talking for him (oddball much?)

"Hello, my name is Vinson. I do not know as to if this will...

hurt my score or not, but I decide to post some of what I...

can do on Total Drama Island rather than speak about it.

Besides, I really don't want to go there, but my therapist...

Thinks it will be a good thing for me to be around people.

So, with that, here we go..."

5

4

3

2

1

The next video shows Vinson with a rather attractive middle aged dance partner (female) as the began to dance. In about a 60 second segment, Vinson does the Fox Trot Tango, Waltz and many other types of dance, nearly flawless. (Not much on dancing, but I thought it would be an interesting talent.)

The next tape shows Vinson on the varsity football team, in his freshmen year (That's a big deal pending the school you go to.) He is practicing as the starting running back and on most every play, he is breaking off for a touchdown. Words in red show to tell you that this was the 3rd best Defense in state. However, more words show that this was the number 1 offense. The Vinson bust you up/ brake your ankles show lasts about 100 seconds.

The next tape shows Vinson attempting 3 different dunks. Each time, Vinson does it successfully. It only lasted about 45 seconds.

With that it ended. Vinson no more post cards and he just shrugs into the camera as it fades to black. Once more words pop red on the solid black screen saying, "Are you?"

Other: Vinson's past: Vinson in grade school was an overweight kid who was constantly picked on by boys and girls alike. Always alone and sad, Vinson would often hide in a bathroom where not too many kids wanted to go to because of the smell, and he cried. (He had a really bad nose, so he couldn't smell it too well. Just enough to stand it) He was in and out of therapy since he was 6 and his home life, made things no better. His mom, on drugs and for some reason, didn't favor him to well. When his grade struggled with his depression, he was marked as a kid that was a lost cause. No one would say, but that didn't believe too well in Vinson. Even with no confidence in Vinson being able to do it, Vinson put down the donuts and hit the gym at the start of 6th grade and ran just a bit everyday. With that came the results to be a athletic beast that he is today, Vinson could run, jump and punch with the best of them. His body was just one of those untapped naturally gifted ones. But upon his go in j.r high, he was still the unpopular and sensative kid he was then. No one decided to be his friend, because when he spoke, he knew not of the trends and he knew nothing of what they were talking about. Then he was driven to be weird and out of place. So for two more years Vinson was an outcast. When is came to high school. The most popular girl in school, a 10 grader named Dani asked Vinson out. But when she found out Vinson was only a freshmen, she made high school hell for him. And since then Vinson has been, alone, not to know what it was like to be with someone outside of his own family. He thinks not that, he just, for once wants a good summer...

**11) **Name: Todd Balgaire

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Flirty Trickster

Personality:Todd is always looking for a good prank on the resident Snob Queen but nothing too cruel. He may be a trickster, but Todd does have a heart and absolutely refuses to play cruel pranks that get someone hurt. If they are hurt by his pranks, he apologizes and tries to make up for it. He's very caring towards his friends and likes to flirt but he knows when not to cross the line. He likes to give the girls' nicknames based on their personality or just a nickname that he seems fit her. Todd is a good actor and is very sly, always thinking one step ahead of the others. He's very smart and he's able to resist temptation for a while but needs something to keep him occupied.

Appearance: His body build is like Duncans just a bit more muscular in the arms, chest, and legs although he's about Geoff's height. He has short red hair with dark brown eyes. He has both ears pierced.

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 145

Clothing

Normal Attire: A medium blue t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and khahki pants with sneakers. He has his ear pierced at least three times in each ear and wears three tear-drop golden earrings, and he wears a single shark tooth around his neck.

Pajamas: He wears dark blue boxers

Swimwear: He wears black Capri's

Formal: He wears a white button up shirt, the black tie loosened around his neck, the sleeves of the shirt rolled up, black pants, black shoes, the buttons on the neckline are undone a bit (only 3)

Likes:Rock Climbing, Track, Flirting with the girls, playing tricks on Chef or the snobby girl.

Dislikes:Anyone messing up his pranks, anyone frowning, Bullies, anyone disrespticting a girl (like severly like emotionally.), drama queens

Phobia(s): Deer

Talents: He's a really fast runner and he's a good comedian being able to make anyone laugh.

Paired Up?: Yes please

If so, with whom/what type of person?: Someone who's the opposite of him and someone who's a challenge, he likes challenges.

Why did you sign up?: He thought he could use the money to pay back his grandparents.

History: He lived with his parents in New York until they died in a car accident involving a deer and was sent to live with his grandparents in Canada.

Audition Tape:" Hey there! This is the ladies man himself, Todd Balgaire!" A redheaded teen smirked into the camera, and it suddenly showed him leaning against lockers as girls walked by, he whistles after one, "Hey Tinya! Looking good! Oh hello gorgeous." He smirked at a girl walking by, "I signed up for TDI because I thought it would be a good challenge, and I love challenges and never give up on them." A blonde haired girl walked by, smirking he leaned into the camera ,"Watch this." He straightened out and walked off screen, "Hey Irma!" A few minutes passed before Todd returned and he held up not one piece of paper but six, "see? I go for one and come back with five more."

Other:  
*He's part Indian  
*He gives all the girls nicknames that suit their personality or ones that he thinks just suits them.

**12) **Name: Danny Bonds

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Laid Back/Super Athlete

Personality: Danny is a very good at sports (playing football, soccer, baseball, and basketball). He isn't like your normal jock that acts like he's above everyone else, he's laid back and down to Earth. He enjoys laying back and watching the stars at night, and isn't really upseted by anything, unless you push his buttons. He's loyal and respectful, and vecry helpful.

Appearance: He is white but has a light tan; rich brown eyes; shaggy black hair; has an athlete's build

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 231 lbs (some of that's in muscles)

Clothing

Normal Attire: a white long sleeve shirt under a red tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and white Nike athlete shoes

Pajamas: no shirt and gray pants

Swimwear: red trunks and black flip-flops

Formal: a red tux, black pants, white dress shirt, and black dress shoes

Likes: Playing sports, relaxing, watching the clouds or stars

Dislikes: Annoying people, loud noises (unless they're cheers)

Phobia(s): Closed spaces (super closed)

Talents: His ability to play four sports well

Paired Up?: Sure

If so, with whom/what type of person?: Er, someone who won't hurt him.

Why did you sign up?: He was dared by a bunch the guys of his football team; Danny is the quarter-back, and football is his sport.

History: Danny's family have always been sports people, playing in majors or minors. Danny is following their footsteps, and is going to go to college on his scholorships earned by playing the four sports.

Audition Tape: Danny is seen sitting on metal stands. He looks up from the book he's reading. "Oh, I there. I didn't see you. I'd like to go around the world because I've always been fasinated with other countries. It'd be a real honor to head on this trip, granted I make it on."

**13) **Name: Austin Orrin

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Surfer dude

Personality: friendly; outgoing; nice; daring; a little naive; fun loving; energetic

Appearance: (Skin, eyes, hair, body, etc) tanned; athletic build; blond hair; green eyes

Height: 6'2

Weight: 165 lbs

Clothing

Normal Attire: denim shorts, white tee shirt, brown flip flops, necklace made out of white shells

Pajamas: just his boxers

Swimwear: blue trunks

Formal: just the regular black pants, black jacket, button up shirt and tie, except that his shirt is untucked and his tie is loose

Likes: animals, sports, swimming, surfing, his friends, food

Dislikes: meat, country music, cold places/weather

Phobia(s): Clowns

Talents: Surfing

Paired Up?: Totally!

If so, with whom/what type of person?: A nice girl whom he can have fun with and won't cheat on him.

Why did you sign up?: To meet some girls

History: He was born in Australia and his family moved to Canada when he was 10.

Audition Tape: His friends film him surfing. He does quite a few tricks that look cool.

Other: He talks like a surfer.

**14) **Name: (First and Last) Nick Baxter

Age: 15

Gender:Male

Stereotype: Insane, but by choice

Personality: Nick is a prankster at heart and will say ANYTHING! even if it means nothing, and I mean gibberish, he will say it. Nick acts like a kid who has had way too much sugar, yet he never had any at all. He's a lot like Geoff who is also a party boy! Anything loud and anything that screams party, he wants to be there. Not to mention, he will act insane, by choic, pull a prank even if it means his team loses, because he is only after his own thrills.

Appearance: (Skin, eyes, hair, body, etc) He is a light skinned male with small blue eyes always wide open. His hair is a complete messy blond which he never combs or brushes, just washes. Very thin kid.

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 120

Clothing

Normal Attire: He wears a plain red jacket unzipped with a white t-shirt with a bowl of coco puffs on it. That's to let you know he is crazy.

Pajamas: He wears nothing but his boxer-briefs to bed, and sometimes, he will go nude.

Swimwear: Nick wears a white speedo.

Formal: Here is the stroy. Nick was going to a dance last year and he wanted to impress the girl, but also be him since his normal tux was too dirty. so instead he went to the dance in a penguin suit and I mean a penguin costume. He was the life of the party with that get up and that is what he brought for formal wear if he gets in.

Likes: Any and all great parties, pranks, party boys, party girls, anyone who can take a joke, being insane, being sane, Mustard, Ed from Ed Edd and Eddy, rabbits, all sodas, all sweet juices, the Justice league and The Chicago Cubs never winning the world series (Even he don't get that one, but he does.)

Dislikes: Any and all quiet and boring things, books, T.v, boring conversations that lead no where, Tacos, Sarah Palin and Hanna Montana.

Phobia(s): Being stuck to sit or stand in once place at a time. He needs to be free and able to move at all times

Talents: Prankmaster, he's double jointed in his legs and he and do magic tricks just like the pros. He is also able to make the random and impossible happen at rare times.

Paired Up?: ...

If so, with whom/what type of person?: I'd rather him being causing hell than care about this.

Why did you sign up?: To get a great big laugh and maybe become famous

History: Nick's History is currently unknown. All that is known about the boys past was that he has been known to cause hell for many, yet be so popular. No one knows where he lives or what his parents are like (Though they are thought to be VERY rich because Nick always has new and cool things.) Nick doesn't talk about his past because it's boring. When asked he says, he buried is past in China. No one thinks this is true, but Nick, will never tell. He lives for here and now!

Audition Tape: Nick is seen on a fence with a rope in his hand. he screams like Tarzan until he collides with a tree and then passes out on the ground. The camera keeps rolling as he lies there for three hours and then it fades to black. The next scene has a kid coming into the kitchen only to have a bowl of cold oatmeal land on his face. Nick then takes out a set of drum sticks and plays a drum solo on said bowl for a good minute then to run off saying the gibberish words, "GIBBY MA BO MW JO HO MA SABBERMOICK." Words pop up on the screen to give translation. They say it means absolutely nothing.

Other: Come on, you need something else to say Nick's an insane kid? Well here you go, No medicine in the world is strong enough to change him from what he is. No med can calm him down, though, it would be fun to see someone try.

**15) **Name: Doug Loss

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Bad Comedian

Personality: Doug loves to joke around. The problem, he's not funny... at all. People laugh at him, not with him. He flirts only to be shot down, tells bad jokes, and just doesn't get that he's not handsome or funny

Appearance: (Skin, eyes, hair, body, etc) He's tall and lanky with black buzzed hair, big ears, and an asymmetric nose. His eyes are hazel, and he has this weird tic with his left eye sometimes when he tells a joke and no one laughs.

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 150 lbs

Clothing

Normal Attire: He wears jean shorts that fall to his mid thigh because his legs are long, but his hips are small, so they're too short for him. He wears brown sandals with white socks. His shirt is red, with short sleeves, and has "I'm with Awesome" in black letters with a black arrow pointing up.

Pajamas: Green footsies

Swimwear: red trunks with a black tank top

Formal: a suit where the sleeves of the jacket are too short, the bow tie is crooked, and his cuff links don't match

Likes: jokes, Dane Cook, comedies, girls, track, being the center of attention

Dislikes: sports, being ignored or worse made fun of, When no one laughs at his jokes

Phobia(s): Rabbits (he watched the movie Watership Down when he was little and has been freaked ever since)

Talents: He can blow up a balloon with his ear by sticking one end of a straw into the balloon, and the other into his ear, taking a deep breath, plugging his nose and mouth, and then trying to push all the air from his body

Paired Up?: Probably not, but he'll try to get with a girl (he'll be like Cody)

If so, with whom/what type of person?: Anything female that doesn't bite

Why did you sign up?: To become famous

History: When he was little, he watched a bunch of stand-up comedians, always wanting to be like them because they made everyone laugh. Since then, he's been telling jokes, but just can't get down the timing. His parents protect him too much, always lying and fake laughing when he tells jokes, and no one is kind to try to help him.

Audition Tape: "Hey so a guy walks into a bar and says 'ow'," Doug says to the camera that he's holding with his hand, so only his face can be seen, but it keeps wobbling. He laughs. "I'm sorry, that always cracks me up. So, why me? Because I'm like a banana, I have appeal... get it? A peel and appeal... Anyway. I'm also just awesome and people love me. I really help to get parties started and I'm like the biggest party animal. Woo Hoo!" Suddenly, the sky is seen as the camera has been dropped, and then fuzzes out.

**16) **Name: Paul Alenko

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Stereotype: "The Sociopathic Manipulator"

Personality: Paul is a friendly, easy-going sort who is jovial, non-confrontational, and tries to be the peaceful mediator in all conflicts. However, Paul is a master manipulator who learned to hide his emotions at an early age to get people to believe whatever he wanted. He plans many schemes, but purposefully makes them looked half-baked and non-serious so they would be practically impossible to trace back to him. However, he plans for people's emotions, and often gets them to do the dirty work for him, but Paul will pull his own weight in challenges every single time, as not doing so makes one a prime target to be voted off. Paul only makes schemes when it is necessary and doesn't mind playing nice if that is what the best course of action is.

Appearance: Paul has short blonde hair and deep green eyes. Paul trained in the gym to put on muscle before Total Drama Island started to get buff (as it gave him better odds in such physical challenges)

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 180 lbs

Clothing

Normal Attire: Paul wears a long sleeved light blue button down shirt and a pair of green pants. He also wears white sneakers and white socks. Paul always carries the Ace of Hearts in his shirt pocket, and the King of Diamonds (his "lucky" card) up his sleeve.

Pajamas: Paul sleeps shirtless and wears green and black plaid flannel pants.

Swimwear: Paul's trunks are green with a white diamond motif on the side of the legs.

Formal: Paul wears a black tuxedo with loose sleeves. He wears matching black formal shoes.

Likes: Gambling, card tricks, competition (and winning at it)

Dislikes: Cheating, violence, people who accuse him of cheating.

Phobia(s): Pit bosses, slot machines (as there is no skill involved)

Talents: Paul has an amazing poker face, and can control his voice inflection, tone, and mannerisms to make people believe him when he bluffs.

Paired Up?: Sure, romance makes a great alliance partner to keep around.

If so, with whom/what type of person?: Someone who's endearing, kind, and naive.

Why did you sign up?: Because it was either get on a reality show, or take a summer office job. This was infinitely more fun.

History: Paul grew up in a wealthy family on the outskirts of Vegas. His mother, father, and uncle were a troupe of magicians who were the toast of Vegas. Although the family did well and raked in much money, they were often so busy performing that Paul was more an afterthought in their lives. Paul never had to deal with hardship greater then a headache, but he had to deal with being ignored most of the time. His chaperone was an elder cousin who taught him the secrets of gambling, keeping a straight face, and learning when to hold, fold, and bluff.

Audition Tape: Paul, bedecked in a rhinestone-studded tuxedo, gold top hat, and sequined bow tie, shuffles two decks of cards.

"Pick a card." He holds the deck towards the camera. The cameraman picks up the card, and shows it to the camera as the Six of Spades. Paul shuffles the cards again, letting the camera guy place the card anywhere he wants.

Paul enters into some fancy shuffling, moving the cards behind his back, bridging with his hands far apart, even starting a small tap dance while shuffling. He stops, divides the deck in two. He throws half the cards to the ground, and the other half in the air. Moving his arm quickly, he snatches a card out of the air without looking, and holds it up to the camera, revealing the Six of Spades.

"It's magic." He finishes.

Other:

1.) Paul's preferred methods of winning people over are in peace keeping and friendliness. He stands up for people who are bullied, never says anything hateful. He then wins people over with charm after they know his kindness. He wins over guys with casual guy talk, and a well-placed stroke of the ego. For women, he tends to be seductive, with friendly smiles, winks, and small acts of kindness, like lending someone they needed.

2.) Paul never expressly states that he wants favors returned when he makes alliance moves. He plays on people's niceness. As such, he avoids people who thrive on cruelty, and makes them targets to be eliminated, as it makes him look like a savior.

* * *

Okay, here are the campers who made it! Like I said above, you may PM me your love interest, but I can't guarantee you will be paired. At least 4 couples will be shown in this story, so I apologize in advance. Lastly, it may take a week or two for me to update, I have a lot of school stuff yet to do…so it may take a while. Bye for now!

-IvoryKeys26


End file.
